the innocent act
by tealana
Summary: what is mikey up to this time? it is beyond me why he seems to enjoying to play awful jookes on his brothers. sequel to 'time to play a prank on leo...hee hee'. poor donnie will he escape the pranksting terrapin? i hope so...


A/N: This is my third humorous fiction with mikey/Don as a pair.

**Summary:** Mikey had an idea and thought would be awesome if he played it upon Donatello this time but he needed something to distract the brainiac terrapin so he could sneak in and take one of most prized possessions; he physics book. What mikey planned to do with is beyond me but will he be forgiven by don or never spoken to again?

**The innocent act**

By TR-H

22nd November, 2010

**That very afternoon**

Mikey had just escaped both Leo and Mona when he had another prankster idea popped into his head after hiding down the secret compartment somewhere in the upper chambers of the lair. Assuming that Mona must had taken off somewhere to cool off and Leo retreated in defeat to the bathroom where he washed away all the ladies cosmetics from his face and viciously tore off the granny dress, mikey had dressed him in.

Sighing with relief as he heard nothing but silence and slowly climbed out from his hiding place and walked out to see where both Leo and Mona were. Luckily they were busy doing something, Mona was in the kitchen throwing away her gift that was accidently broken by donatello that she will forgive as it was not his fault but the question is will raph be so easily forgiving? Which the answer will be...no!

Waiting to be quiet before scheming the perfect pranksting plan to play upon Donatello this time but what to do in order to frame someone else just to play the innocent act.

Humming to himself as he searched what to do or take then suddenly the perfect item to use in his plan presented itself. Mikey devilishly mused and grinned when he saw the most precious item to his brother was his physics book.

Don would read that book cover to cover at least three or four times a day until his brainstorm ideas takes over in the middle of the night when it is time to be sleeping not working.

Leaping down and ran into the kitchen then quickly made the foulest prank he made in hope to distract don, long enough to take his prized possession. But he had to wait until Mona left first.

Hearing Mona angrily grunted and murmured as she left the kitchen, wanting to give him the biggest hyding for breaking her make-up case then she realised that good things come when those who wait. Calming herself and pretend not to be angry then went into the living room and laid down.

Mikey exhaled with relief and went in the kitchen. Grabbing two slices of bread and buttered the bread then placed it on the floor and soiled them. Grabbing all the spices to cover the stench and added a little of sweet and sour chilli sauce that happens to be Don's favourite.

Taking a plastic knife to cut the disguised so called chilli sausage sandwich in half since don is the cleanest eater out all of them. He doesn't looking like a grubby swamp turtle with no manners.

Mikey quickly washed his hand and threw out the plastic knife, walking to his brothers lab where he worked unaware that it is his turned to be played upon with a sinister prank.

"What are you up to now...Mikey?" Don asked as he sensed his presence.

"Wha-me? Nothing...I thought you might want something to eat since you had been working on that thingy all day." He replied, pretending to innocent

Don turned around and saw the sandwich. Glaring it suspiciously and worry, wondering whether he is going to play a prank upon him or just slight misunderstanding. "Is that for me?" he asked modestly

"Of course it is...what? You think that I'd be that nasty to put poison in your sandwich...what kind of brother do you claim me to be?" mikey replied then behaved hysterical afterwards and turned around covering his face when Don glanced Mikey with a warily suspicious gazed.

"No...no mikey. C'mon I wasn't thinking that, look leave it on the table and I will tell you what I think after I try it, ok." Don said, reassuring his baby brother.

Pretending to sniffle and wipe away tears with one hand and then placed the plate down on the table like requested just at the same, taking the physics book and left with a huge devilish grin on his face also tried not to laugh out loud. Don smiled and shook his head and returned back to the computer, continued working when he reached for the sandwich. Picking it up and raised it to his mouth when suddenly a fly buzzed over above him and then laid upon his sandwich just when he was about to take a bite. 'Gross.' He thought

Placing the sandwich down on plate and he felt something gooey and slimy. Rubbing his fingers against eachother and saw the sauce mixed with a strange brown substance, sniffing the smudged greasy so called food and suspiciously wondered what it could be as it gave a strange smell that did not seemed right to the purple clad terrapin.

Unable to determine the suspicious food ingredient, if it is what supposed to be, lifting the top bread slice sitting upon the strange sausage. His instincts were correct...it was not a sausage. It was turtle dun and he wondered why Mikey wanted to play such a sinister disgusting prank then it hit him.

The book he had left that should be sitting underneath the plate was missing...his physics book. Instead of playing the game, he thought of one of his own that included Leo and raph. Pretending to had eaten the sandwich when he placed in a special container where he hid until the time came with to play a prank upon mikey.

"Yum...Mikey can I have a drink that was delicious." Don mused, pretending to eaten the chilli covered dun sandwich.

Mikey was astounded to don's taste and couldn't believe that he liked his dirty sandwich that he hoped to see Don running for the bathroom hurling down in the toilet. Then wondered could this be a trap in order to get his book back.

"Sure Donnie...OJ alright?" mikey offered

"That would be great...thankyou. With ice please." don replied

Mikey went to the kitchen made his brother a ice cooled OJ and when he returned to the lab, don was not in sight. Looking around himself as he returned the book, in case that he may be caught with it. Placing it back where he found it, along with the cup placed on top.

When he turned around, he copped a fright from Don standing behind silent.

"Aaagh! Don't do that, Donnie." Mikey pleaded

"Do what? Gosh mikey sometimes I think you are becoming more like a female everyday." Don teasingly mused and jokingly smirked as he walked to his computer and drank his OJ when he noticed that his physics book was returned to its rightful place.

"I'm...I'll just go now." mikey said, pointing his way out as he slowly walked down the stairs then bolted fast he could before don reached out and grabbed him from the back of his neck and yank him back inside the lab. Don smiled with glee as he sat at his computer and schemed what to do as a sweet revenge prank.

Depending what he did to both Raph and Leo then Mona might want in on the returned prank also. Suddenly Don had an perfect idea.

For this prank to work, he had to gather his brothers and tell them that they are going to do exactly what he did them but also tried to do and get him to eat. This is may be the biggest joke that he may not recover from but then who says that he ever recover?

...

A/N:

Raph walked in and stood behind me, trying to read over my shoulder as I write the third instalment of my prankster series on paper. Quickly closing my book up and tried to scurry away before raph reads what is already written. "What are you up to this time, Tealana?" Raph asked, giving me the suspicious glare.

I giggle and shyly smiled as I try to walk backwards with my notebook behind my back. "Ha...ha...I don't know what you are talking about, raph. May be you had too many beers again." I gulp the bolt for my life as I am chased by raph, trying to get my book.

"Give me that book, Tealana!" raph orders, chasing after me

"No way! No one is going to read my ficcy's before they are completely written then I'll maybe think about letting you read them. See ya." I reply, continuing to run as I am not fast enough.

Mikey and Leo saw me run past them almost knocking them on their shells along with raph chasing after me. "Raph, what are you doing?" Leo shouted

"Tealana is writing another fic about us again and I want to know what it is this time." Raph replied shouting out

Mikey and Leo gazed eachother with curious glances also chased after me. I look back and see three terrapins chasing me. "Yikes...MASTER SPLINTER...HELP ME PLEASE. THE BOYS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE...HELP ME!" I cry running to his room when almost ramming into him as he opened the door.

"My sons...what is the meaning of this?" he demanded

Leo pretended to be innocent as usual and bowed the old rat. "Well?" He asked again

Mikey and Leo tried to walk away when they were told to return back where they stood. Obeying their sensei's command as I stand beside him, trying to breathe normally. "I chased after Tealana trying to read her book." Raph answered, grumbling

The old rat gazed me and softly nodded. I bowed pleasingly and walked in his room where I could continue to write in peace without any distractions of the terrapins trying to read my fics again.

"Now while Tealana is writing, she will stay in here. And you boys will be doing flips." Splinter ordered

They grunted, not wanting to do the task given as punishment. I try not to giggle as I watch the boys do flips, not realising that Don had sneaked inside and read the start of my stories. Not caring it was Don as he always gives the best reviews and gives me more ideas to add. And we have awesome time hanging out while his brothers get punished for trying to give me another wedgie or wet willy or tickle rama.

"Not bad so far, tea." Don said, smiling

"I know, right?" I reply

"When will ya be finished? I would love to read from beginning to end." Don reassured me

"I don't know, depends. You will be the first to read as usual." I answer, smiling slyly

"What is that sly smile for?" he asked, folding his arms

Grabbing my book and bolted out the door.

Don remained sitting and started giggling. "Tealana doesn't know it that I have switched books. Hee hee."

"DONATELLO!" I shriek, running back to splinter's room looking for don

Don disappeared somewhere above me and escaped with my book. Walking out the door, folding my arms and smiled when I had idea popped in my head. Rubbing my hands together evilly, smiling slyly.

"I'll let him get away reading my stories until he returns my book when he will be in for a surprise may be worst then Mikey's little pranks. Shush...hee...hee. Be quiet about it, everyone. Read and review until next time. Tootles."


End file.
